


Wound Tight

by Miching_Mallecho



Series: The Huckleberry Job [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miching_Mallecho/pseuds/Miching_Mallecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sophie refuses to be left out of an important conversation, and Quinn is definitely not getting ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Tight

Quinn hates waiting in the safe house bed while the others do the job he was hired to do. He hates that the job went south at all, and he especially hates that he was injured this badly. He'll be off his feet for a while, and this is where it would be handy to have a crew to take care of him. Not that Quinn has been getting any ideas listening to the briefings and planning sessions spilling over from the other room. Not that he's been enjoying that the others have been checking in on him and bringing him regular meals. Meals that Eliot Spencer has been cooking. Man knows his way around both ends of a knife, Quinn would give him that.

No, Quinn isn't getting any ideas about working with people who would have your back even if you did something they didn't believe in. And he's not thinking about it the day that he overhears a Skype conversation between Hardison, Parker and Nate.

Parker: “Should I call off the job?”

Nate: “Do you think it's necessary?”

Hardison: “Man's been wound tight, Nate. Like he's having a hard time looking at us sometimes. Like that time he told us about Moreau for the first time.”

Quinn can hear the sigh coming from the older man all the way in his bed in the other room. And suddenly he realizes something. They aren't a crew. They're a family. And he actually feels bad for causing them this much trouble.

Parker: “What if he has to kill people again? How are we going to pretend not to know this time?”

Parker suddenly has every ounce of Quinn's attention with that little detail. He had heard Spencer got out of the game when he joined Nate's crew. He hadn't heard about any killings since then. Nate was obviously surprised himself, albeit in a different way.

Nate: “You knew about that?”

Hardison: “You had your comm in, man. We heard the gunfire. Eliot might not have been wearing his, but we heard yours. And I clean up our tracks. It's hard to clean up a warehouse full of dead bodies, even if Eliot did burn it down. We heard him ask you not to tell us.”

Nate: “Hmm.”

Sophie: “I know you aren't leaving me out of this conversation.”

Nate/Parker: “Sophie!”

Sophie: “You need to tell him it's okay. Tell him you still accept him. Tell him that sometimes...sometimes, in the business you're in, what he does...it's necessary.”

Nate: “Soph...”

Sophie: “Tell him you know about the warehouse. Tell him you're grateful. I've always underestimated Eliot, in that sense, I think. Nate told me about the warehouse. Eliot has always been willing to destroy himself for us. Even when he thinks we'll hate him for it. Just show him that you won't hate him for it.”

Parker: “But...how?”

Hardison: “Yeah, it's not like we can just say 'hey man, remember that time you left a pile of bodies? Thanks for that. If you need to leave one this time too, that'll be okay'.”

And Quinn suddenly has an idea that may help him repay this group just a little for what they are willing to endure for him.

 

 


End file.
